The Father Clings On - Mad Father Fanfic
by CheshireCatsFreedom
Summary: What if Dio sees Aya, after she became like her father. What she did with his sacrifice, her mother's sacrifice for her. What If Dio seeks revenge. "What If" The fanfiction I have been meaning to write. Before you reading this i want to tell you, I TOTALLY ship Aya and Dio. Please don't hate. Its just my point of view. My End. So sit back and read.
1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled on the nearby trees, and _He_ could hear the dried twigs and leaves crunching up against his bare feet. _He_ was here to see her. With the last of Monica's magic, she was able to preserve Dio's soul. It was only fair, after all; he had suffered so much due to Alfred. But it took a lot of coaxing by Dio, to let Monica allow him to meet Aya.

"Aya." Even the words were pretty in themselves. He still remembered, years ago, how her violet eyes sparkled with happiness on seeing her pet rabbit. How they were bright, with unshed tears how her father's gruesome at the sight of horrifying deaths. Her eyes reflected what she was. An innocent girl, growing up in the wrong place. One glance at her, he vowed to himself, he would never let such innocent beauty get corrupted due to the evil atrocities of that man. He was hoping to see that innocent beauty beauty she gained from her mother. See her pretty face again. He had been keeping his distance for a long time.

How would she react? Would she still scream, like she did when she first saw the hateful scar her father had given him? Or would she smile and hug him? Did she remember the charm he gave her? Questions aroused within him, answers he would soon get. As he escaped the thick cover of trees and into shallow sunlight, he saw _her._ The woman who assisted Alfred in all he did. Never once cared or wondered about others pain. He did remember, she was also bought in the house as a test subject. She was thin and weak, probably on the verge to die. Everyone knew what would happen to her, so no one talked to her. She lacked the immense beauty that the doctor demanded. So it was easy to guess, either her body parts would be taken, or she would be killed instantly. Then one day the doctor came in and took her for examination. After that she was put with the old man, who was about to die. We were sure the doctor would finish them both tomorrow. Yet that did not happen.

"She's a healer, that girl", everyone said. And now she assisted the doctor in his insane experiments. Dio still remembered. He tried to run. He would've succeeded if that woman wouldn't have shot those knives towards him. He would have left that asylum and never returned. Never be pained again. But that did not happen.

He was surprised to see Maria in the woods. He wasn't surprised to see her alive, for he knew already that she escaped with Aya. But he did not expect to see her here. Surely, she did not live anywhere near Aya? Maria seemed to be in a horse cart, helping a girl up. The girl looked feeble and pained. _What is happening?_ Dio strained his ears, trying to eavesdrop their conversation. It was all in vain though he could hear bits and pieces. "_Poor. Free of charge. Treatment" _This was all he could here. Dio's heart began to violently slam against his chest. What is happening? He followed the cart and reached a house in the woods. Maria dropped the girl over there and said in a cheerful voice, "There it is Doctor Drevis' Clinic. Get yourself checked up would you? She does it all for free." With that she rode away, waving and smiling at her ride. The girl seemed nervous and reluctant but gradually knocked the door.

_There she was. Her body was covered in a blue gown with a white apron. She had gloves on her hands. She cut her lovely locks. But never mind, she still looked cute. But her eyes, her eyes were what did not change. The violet blaze, with brightness and twinkle. She had her smile on. It was Aya._

Dio stood paralyzed, trying to take in the moment. There she was, he had wanted to meet her all this time. All this time, waiting for the right time to meet her. But what was she doing, standing here like that? What did Maria mean by Doctor Drevis? Surely, she did not mean Aya? Dio tried to imagine little Aya, scared to her death, of the moving corpses. Aya, a _doctor?_ I guess she has changed more than I thought. Aya seemed to be taking the girl inside the cottage. Dio decided to peek through the window. He saw Aya asking the girl to lie on the table for her to examine. But what he did not miss was her complimenting the girl on her eyes. Up on close where he could see them, she did have beautiful eyes. Green but not cat-alike, like Maria. They were evergreen, with a tingle of olive. Just as he got out of his day dream he saw Aya injecting her arm, what he thought was anesthesia. But his sharp eye caught the tinge of green in the gold-orange liquid. It wasn't anesthesia, it was death poison.

He remembered the color of the poison; his friends were injected with it, right in front of his very eye. As soon the girl fell unconscious, without a second thought, Aya took a scalpel and dug into her eyes.

_She had promised. Promised to value the deaths of those who died due to the evil of her father. To value death itself. Death. She barely escaped her own. She was comfortable with a chainsaw. I do remember. But did it have to lead here? Why, where was I wrong? What did I not do to protect her? Protect her from her father. But something of his still clings on. I promised Monica, to finish all of him. _He clenched his fists until they became white._ Anger. Hatred. Revenge. All directed towards Aya. And that's when he thought. If Aya is that part that clings on, then she shall go._


	2. Chapter 2

_It will end._

Dio had told Monica about the woods. What he saw, what he heard. Slowly but gradually, it all settled into Monica. She looked around and found a perfume on

the table in her study and fumbled with it. It was all true then. Aya, like her father. Killed people for fun. For experiments. The whole thing was sickening. The

whole reason the curse was put into its being was because she wanted to punish Alfred, punish him of all he did to people, what he intended to do with Aya.

And now her precious, doing all this? All at once Monica turned towards Dio. He stood as he always did, his head slightly bowed. Only some spirits had the

power to curse, though all had some hatred in them. Very rare were those who are happy when they die. Contended. But specialty are those who have the

power to curse. So far there had been only two other spirits with the power to curse. Monica had been the third. She had a lot of power. She was superior. It

was only fitting that she had a lot of respect.

But right now what Dio saw would hurt even the most stone-hearted person. The hurt, anger and sadness in Monica's eyes were unforgettable. Dio looked up

at Monica and shuddered. He had never seen such a sight before. At that moment Dio knew, that even Monica knew, the decision was to be made. And it was

to be made fast.

After Dio looked at Monica, she dismissed him with a curt, "You may leave." But now he was summoned back to Monica's study by the Blue Spirit. The ones

contended after their death became Blue Spirits. They were extremely rare and very respected. But due to their good nature and contended life, they

demanded not be treated any different than a normal spirit. But they only worked for the Cursing Spirits. It was an honor to be assisted by a Blue Spirit. But it was a dire time. It didn't matter how many honors he got- the only think keeping him happy ruined him and was going to soon end. He sighed.

As he entered the study, Monica asked for the Blue Spirit to leave, thanking him for his work. Then she grimly turned towards Dio. He braced himself as she

began.

"Dio, you have done me many favors yet I think this one is too much; I just wanted a safe future for her. I just wanted her to be safe, I-." Monica stopped, and

taking deep breaths, trying hard not to break down, and continued, "I- I just, I want no more suffering, no more pain. No more, any of this. I should have killed him

when I could. Clicked that filthy human and quenched his thirst for this cursed experiment right then. Forever. I was just too scared for her. But I guess I was

wrong... Well... then I guess we both know what you need to do, I-." She winced at looked expectantly at Dio.

Dio nodded.

"What did she get herself into, Dio?" Monica sighed.

Dio nodded, and bravely, made eye contact with Monica. He replied with a warrior voice, "Milady, do not worry, I shall grant Aya the end you want for her. Her soul shall never enter this place, it shall be contended."

"Dio, I forewarn you, it won't be easy."

"When did we ever have it easy, Milady? The doctor always took care of that." Dio replied bitterly.

Dio turned to go out of the room, when Monica stopped him.

"Dio..."  
"I shall do all I can to make it painless and bearable." He whispered.

"Thank you." But he voice was barely audible.

As Dio quietly closed the door behind him he could undoubtedly hear the Monica's sobs.

That was the moment when he actually wondered,

_Could I really do it?_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D If you did please leave behind a review! If you want to stay tuned to this story, please follow. This is nowhere near the end.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't pass" Maria replied grimly. "Well I didn't ask you, I told you to move." Dio replied smoothly. A little laugh played over Maria's lips. "Looks like you did not learn anything from your past experience Dio. I thought maybe you did. You got your body back- get out of the way and I'll let you live healthy." Dio smirked. "This time, you'll be the one to lose you body." "Some people never learn." Maria produced some sharp knives from the pocket of her dress. "I remembered to keep these after my encounter with you at all times." Maria laughed in scorn. He charged at Maria, pinning her to the ground. "You'll die, tonight, Maria." Maria simply smiled and with one graceful move cut Dio's hand.

Dio screamed at agony and clutched his hand. Maria, seeing the advantage rolled over. Dio fell to the ground and Maria pinned him to the ground instead. She put both her heels right on his wrists, putting one of it in the gash of his newly made wound. Dio winced in agony. Maria smiled and replied, "Now, now we mustn't take harsh actions, must we?" She gracefully un-wrapped the bandage from his eye, and his ugly scar was visible again. "My, this was an ugly scar wasn't it? I remember you got it when I threw those knives at you. Well it was your entire fault. You shouldn't have run, you know. How about memorizing the pain? Maybe then you'll learn to keep out, boy." she replied. She took the knife and stabbed the wound of the eye. She ruthlessly rotated the knife around, doubling the pain. Dio screamed. "Maybe we should try the other eye. Perhaps it will pain less." She smiled wickedly. Dio braced himself for the worse. Just as he felt the metallic tip touch his eyeball, it stopped. He heard the knife fall at his side. He looked and saw Maria staring at him, her eyes glassy. Dio did not understand but then he realized, her hands were around her throat. Like.. Like someone was strangling her. She made a few gurgling voices as blood spurted out of her nose and then he heard a child's voice. "That's how you killed me right? Strangled me, choked me! All I wanted was to stay alive! I just wanted to meet my Mama! You killed me!" the voice angered from behind. Maria tried to say something, but Dio could not understand. "You thought yourself above us all, just because the stupid doctor spared you! Well, I won't do that mistake!" Dio heard the crunching of bone. The spirit twisted her neck and Maria fell down, all life drained from her, her face blank. Like a doll's. Dio saw a little kid behind her. With innocent eyes, he replied, "Avenge us, Kill her. Don't let the doctor live anymore." And vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aya, my dear don't you worry."_

"_Father?"_

"_I never wished this future for you, my doll. See what you have done?"_

"_But father, did you not do this as well?"_

"_I did. And I knew you would too. That is why I did not want you to be ruined. To stop the evil before-"_

"_Where are you, father?"_

"_Someplace Safe."_

Aya woke up with a jerk. All around her was darkness. Black fog surrounded her, making it difficult to breathe properly.

Aya tried to get up but something pained her leg. She lifted her dress and grimaced at the scene. Her flesh was torn, as though a wild beast had bit into it. With the support of her right hand, Aya abruptly got up and looked around. It seemed to be a never-ending darkness. As she slowly made her way forward, something sharp cut into her cheek. Aya shrieked and turned only to see another knife flying towards her. She quickly duck and suddenly someone caught her hands and started twisting them. Aya screamed in agony and tried to run away. Thick fog started pouring in from all directions, making it hard to breathe. Aya gasped, trying to take in as much air as she could, but none came through. She clutched her neck and felt a faint breath. It was so faint, it made her uncomfortable, but she could breathe. Everything hurt. Her lungs, her body. Suddenly she felt something in the back of her mouth. _Hair?_ She gasped and pulled out a string, then another and then some more. A bunch of black hair lay at her feet, yet she felt more. She puked and gagged and saliva poured out of her mouth. Tears built up around her eyes.

_Make... It... Stop... Please..._

She coughed and spurted out some blood. She touched her nose- it felt cold and bloody.

Suddenly it seemed as if the air around her was sucked in. She looked around but saw nothing. The choking and the coughing got worse. Aya started to fall unconscious. As her eyelids started the drop, she could hear a voice. It seemed to be walking towards her.

"No. Not this way."

Suddenly the torture stopped. Someone carried her. Her eyes closed and she felt unconscious.

Her eyes closed, she smelled a familiar smell.

Lilacs, Daisies and a tinge of rotting flesh.

It was Dio.

Of course it was.


	5. Chapter 5

_What do you mean Someplace Safe?"_

"_A place where no one cares, Aya. A place for you and me and your mom. We will live happily."_

"_There is no place such, Father."_

"_Of course there is, my doll."_

"_Can I come there too?"_

"_Of course you can."_

"_I wanna go right now!"_

"_Not now my doll."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not your time yet."_

"_You are lying! You will never get me!"_

"_I cannot say you should trust me. I have lied before. But, trust me on one thing my child, Your time is very near."_

"_Yay father! I will live with mom and father! But.. how will I get there?"_

"_When the time comes.. I will come to take you."_

"**Father**!"

"Aya.." Dio said with uncertainty.

Aya jerked up and squinted her eyes.

"No.. It can't.. Dio?"

"Aya. So we meet again."

Aya looked around. It wasn't total blackness. It was familiar.

"This.. This place.."

"So you do remember."

Aya looked down at herself. Her legs were bruised and bleeding. Her left hand was bruised and the other was swollen, possibly broken. Her face was bleeding and her neck had marks as though someone were trying to choke her.

She looked at him, as though figuring out what was happening.

Dio narrowed his eyes at her. It was hard to believe he had seen the same girl butchering someone.

Suddenly figuring it all out, Aya got up hastily and began to walk towards the door. Dio ran behind her and caught her arm.

"No, Aya."

"Release me." She spit out the words with such harshness that Dio scowled.

"Trust me, I have no desire to hold on to you but-"

A pain lurched through him and he saw Aya digging her nails into his wrist wound. He shook off her hand and she ran. Dio ran behind her and suddenly Aya tripped, and Dio fell on top of him. She shifted to pin him down, but was in no position to win against Dio. He held her hands to her sides, their faces inches away.

"Stop, Aya. Just stop this."

"You're here to kill me. Why should I stop." She strained at every word as she tried to get up.

"Because you deserve it."

"No one deserves death." She replied calmly as she stared into his eyes.

"But you kill people yourself!" Dio exclaimed in frustration.

"No one deserves death," she repeated, "is the reason why I make them into dolls. They remain young forever."

Dio stared back at her. He didn't register anything she said, for he was staring at her face. She was beautiful...

Aya scrunched up her eyes, realizing what he thought. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile register, but it vanished. She turned her head the other side and whispered in a voice he had heard many years ago. "You're here to kill me. Then go ahead. But," she looked at him and smiled, "you are a liar."

He snapped at this and jerked her up from the shoulders. "Me? I am a liar? You promised to value death, and remember everyone who died all those years. You lied."

Aya caught his gaze and replied, her voice smooth. "My promise was that I would remember them. I cremated all, Dio. I kept my promise. You made the rest up."

"I..." Dio squinted his eyes, and suddenly forgot what he was there to do. Assassinate someone... but who? Aya, yes. But why assassinate Aya? She didn't do anything wrong.

Aya's eyes crinkled in amusement as she stood closer to them, so close that their bodies touched.

_Assassinate Aya. Kill her, Dio._

Aya caught his shirt with both her hands and twisted it in her fists.

_"_I can never kill you, Aya." Dio replied slurpily.

"Hmm... I know." She stood on her tiptoes, their faces inches away.

"I love you." Dio replied. He didn't how he was saying this, but just that they were true. No, this wasn't why he was here... What was happening...?

_She's manipulating me._

She neared him, and he could feel her breath on his lips. Just inches away. It didn't matter why he was here. All that mattered was that she kiss him.

"Too bad I never did." Aya whispered and with these words Dio snapped out of his manipulation. It was too late. He heard a ripping noise as he felt something cold and metallic.

"Aya..." With that, Dio slumped into the ground. Aya bent down and took the knife out.

"Maybe next time, Comrade." she smirked as she got up.

Her scream was all he heard before the white light enveloped him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

_Death be not proud, though some have called thee_

_Mighty and dreadful, for, thou art not so,_

_For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,_

_Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me._

_\- John Donne_

Aya squealed as she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She turned and stared, scared.

"M-Mom?"

"What have you done Aya?"

Monica thrust a knife in her chest. Aya too astonished to react, stared at the knife, as blood slowly trickled down her dress.

"W-What.."

Aya thumped down on the floor, all energy sucked from her.

"Hush now, my dear. All is better now."

"But.. Mom.. It hurts.."

Monica turned her head and took a deep breath. Then she stared right into Aya's eyes and smiled.

"It'll soon be over, my dear."

Monica took the knife out of Aya's chest and threw it by her side.

"Mom.. I love.. Yo..u"

Aya stared sleepily as Monica disappeared into a blinding white light.

As Aya lay there, breathing her last moments, she heard a door open.

_Door?_

Aya unable to speak, lay there, staring at the intruder. One she recognized very well.

"Fa..th.."

"Shush now, my doll. I have come to take you. As I promised."

"W..he..r..e"

"Ah darling, did you forget? We're going Someplace Safe.."

And with that, Alfred picked up the knife and plunged it into her heart, one last time.

That was all she ever saw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Alfred asked Ogre, ruffling the collar of the dress he'd made for his new doll.

"Ah yes, but didn't you make a replica already?" Ogre replied, squinting at the doll.

"Of course. I couldn't simply live without it. But the real thing is different, Ogre." Alfred replied as he stroked her hair in a happy daze.

"Pretty indeed, human." Ogre replied as he licked his lips.

Alfred stared at Ogre, as he saw what he just did.

"Pity she had so many marks. The long neck of the dress doesn't suit." He replied, trying to stay calm.

Ogre held his hand up and caressed the doll's face.

"What.. are.."

"Pretty.. Indeed.." Ogre smiled.

Alfred looked at Ogre's face. He could see his expression- it was lust.

Alfred pushed him away.

"Don't touch her."

Ogre stumbled and then gained his ground, staring at Alfred, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

"What did you say, stupid human?" He asked, slowly.

"I said, you daren't touch her." Alfred smiled and replied.

"Well, I will. I will touch and caress her just as much as I want."

And then dangerously approaching him he said-

"And you can't do you anything at all to stop me."

Alfred stared at Ogre's angry face with a blank expression.

"Is that so?"

Ogre turned around and called up behind him,

"Yes. That is so."

Suddenly he heard a thrusting noise. He looked down and saw a cleaver through his heart.

He turned, his eyes big, and slumped down.

"No one touches my Aya. She is my most precious doll of them all." Alfred replied and with one swift motion, chopped off Ogre's head.

He neared her and went back to stroking her hair.  
"I told you, Aya. I'll take you Someplace Safe. No one will ever dare to hurt you. Do you understand? I love you very much, my sweet doll."

_I love you too, Father- she tried hard to say._

_But no words ever came out._


End file.
